Making A Baby
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Set years after KH3. After finding out that Xolette is fertile, when they had initially thought she couldn't have children because she was a Nobody, Hayner and Xolette decide to try and start a family.


_Note: Amaya is owned by BlissfulNightRain, while __Heartsong is owned by the author miano53._

* * *

Awhile ago, Hayner and Xolette had found out that Xolette was indeed fertile, despite being a Nobody. Hayner was overjoyed, while Xolette felt a sense of satisfaction at the news of being able to be a mother. After talking it over that night, the two decided to try and start a family, like many of their friends were doing. Kairi and Sora, who had successfully returned to existence and finally managed to settle down after all the fighting, were starting to produce children. Same with others, like Riku and Namine, or Goofy's son Max and his wife Roxanne, with starting their own family. Even Olette was trying to have a family with Pence, along with Sora's older sister Amaya with her husband.

They had been planning this night for weeks. They'd tracked Xolette's cycle down to a near-perfect science. Fortunately, the Nobody girl was fairly regular, with only a slight deviation. The two decided that their session had to be special, so Hayner, using his hard-earned munny from the full-time job he'd gotten at Le Grand Bistrot with Olette and Pence right after high school, made a reservation at Heartsong. He donned a fine suit and tie, while Xolette put on a homemade dress that trailed down to her shoes. Her white hair had been taken out of it's usual twin braids and was rearranged in a fancy bun, with little loops by her ears made from her hair. She had on a faux-pearl necklace, which draped down her small cleavage, while her dress was black and white, with fake diamonds all over it from top to bottom.

When Hayner first saw Xolette, it was like looking at the night sky, with seeing everything all at once and being so very overwhelmed. However, he was also inwardly worried about being out in the open romantically with Xolette. While he had aged well to adulthood and looked quite handsome, having gained a small goatee while retaining most of his facial appearance and style from when he was a teenager, Xolette, unlike her Somebody, looked as if she hadn't aged. She was still tiny and looked like a teenager. Of course, she had warned Hayner that she wouldn't age alongside him when they had first become boyfriend and girlfriend, and almost all of Twilight Town supported their relationship, but he was still nervous with how people would see him married to what looked like a teenager when he was an adult. He feared that people would think that their relationship was "unnatural".

But when Xolette put her arm around his and he led her to their table, nothing had felt more natural.

The evening passed with pleasant conversation and music. When they left the restaurant, Xolette's hand was gripping Hayner's own, squeezing him only a little. Ever since she had first gotten together with Hayner, Xolette had tried as best as she could to please him and love him, despite being a Nobody, but it was hard for her to do without her emotions. Fortunately, Hayner understood, and the blonde was calm and patient with her. Xolette was grateful for it, despite feeling like she wasn't worthy of his love, but as the years passed, she had started getting better with expressing herself and had started showing more emotion. Now, she was at the point where she could properly give love to Hayner, even if she still was missing emotions.

Both were looking ahead to their future, both choosing the direction they would go and the physical connection they shared gave them the strength to keep going.

They eventually came to Xolette's house. Xolette had wanted to remain in her childhood home to help care for Jessica, even though the older woman was still well enough to care for herself and her sister was living nearby with Pence, so Hayner had agreed to his wife's wishes and moved into the building with her after high school. Before they could even enter the building, Xolette leaned over and kissed his cheek. Hayner turned, so she pecked his lips. Xolette placed a hand on his leg and squeezed him tightly, before kissing him a third time. Hayner lightly pushed her away so he could breathe.

"W-Wait, Xolette." Hayner said.

He opened the front door and offered his hand. Xolette accepted it, satisfied with the attention from her husband. They almost made it to their bedroom, before Hayner's hunger returned. They were halfway through the hallway, their open bedroom door only feet away, but the blonde haired man couldn't wait a second longer. He stopped Xolette, shoved her against the wall, with their clasped hands pressed back on the surface, and kissed her. Not the steady romantic kisses they shared in public, but rather, they were hot and heavy. Xolette's legs began to grow weak, and Hayner's cheeks turned flushed. His knee pressed between her legs, squirming between them, and Xolette felt incredibly hot. Her husband's lips left her mouth, and when they attacked her neck, Xolette let out a feverish cry. Hayner's lips left her neck, and he admired the small pink marks that he'd made on her before looking at her face. He leaned in to kiss Xolette's lips, and he had to let go of her hands and hold the wall just to keep standing. Xolette's hands grabbed onto his hair, tangling red and black with blonde, and held him to her mouth like a vise. They broke apart and Hayner took a step back. Xolette slumped down the wall a little, breathing heavily but smiling. He offered his hand again, which she took, and the two headed towards their bedroom, trying to drag the other behind in their haste to get started.

Hayner made it to the bed first and he turned around to grab Xolette, but she pushed him backward and laughed as she fell onto his chest, smothering his "umph" with her kisses. She laid on him, kissing every inch of his face, until he rolled her to the side. Hayner leaned up and removed his suit jacket. While he removed his shirt, Xolette sat up and reached her hands behind her back, and Hayner could hear the zipper being pulled down to the base of the Nobody girl's spine. Now topless, Xolette stood up, and Hayner stood up with her. He spun her around so that he was facing her back. A long sliver of her beautiful tanned skin was revealed between the fabric of her dress, and like pulling apart curtains, his hands moved inside and spread the fabric until it fell from both of her shoulders. He watched in awe as the dress fell down her body like a twilight waterfall, and Xolette's skin glowed in it's wake like the morning sun conquering the darkness of night. Xolette's dress allowed for no bra, so when she turned around and put her arms around Hayner's neck, he could feel her breasts and entire skin on his, his heartbeat beating against her heartless chest. He put his hands around her back and held her tight as their lips collided again.

Somehow, they ended up back on the bed, both laying on their sides, their lips locked together and their hands running up and down each other's bodies. Hayner pushed Xolette onto her back with a gentle nudge and he shifted so that he was kneeling between her legs. Xolette laid before him, still wearing her panties and necklace. Her white hair was still fixed up in a bun, even though a few strands had fallen and gotten messy from their make-out session. Hayner leaned over her, put his hands on her breasts, and gave them a squeeze, making her moan.

"H-Hayner..." Xolette rasped.

Hayner's thumbs played with her nipples, and Xolette was just like edible play-doh to him. Fun to play with and even funner to eat. He trailed little kisses down her chest and stomach, before Xolette's hands went to his hair and her hips lifted up toward his mouth. Hayner pulled her panties to the side, revealing her glistening womanhood. The man kissed her down there, and then stuck his tongue inside her snatch and swirled it around. Xolette's back arched off the bed, the Nobody girl throwing her hips at the man as his tongue thrust into her sex. One hand held his head between her legs, while Xolette repeatedly grunted in pleasurable agony. The other hand flew over her hand, grabbing the sheets and holding on tight as he worshiped her. Even though she couldn't feel, the feeling which Xolette had long gotten used to, it was getting to be too much. Xolette tugged on his hair with her red and black fingers, to pull him back up her body.

They shared a wet sticky kiss, before parting long enough to throw the rest of their clothes far away. Hayner then laid on his back and Xolette straddled his thighs. Her hand slowly tugged on his testicle, making him rock hard for her. Xolette leaned down and kissed him, while her hips rolled and her pussy ground his member. Despite her missing emotions, Xolette was soaping wet for her man. They could both feel it, how easy it would go.

They were ready.

Hayner looked into Xolette's golden eyes and his right hand grasped her left.

"Are you ready, Xolette? Are you sure this is alright? You're comfortable with doing this?" Hayner asked.

Xolette nodded.

"I'm ready. Let's make a baby, Hayner." Xolette replied.

She lifted her hips up a little and teased her wet opening with his member. She waited a few seconds and then let gravity pull her down on his testicle, sinking onto him as easily as falling into a hot bath. Hayner bottomed out in her and they both groaned. Xolette found his other hand and clasped it together with her other hand. She locked onto his eyes, and he onto her's, and they started making love to each other. Their hips rolled together, slow, deep, and loving. Xolette smiled at her husband, her face actually starting to blush red. Their hands parted, and Xolette wrapped her arms around Hayner's neck and kissed him again, falling on his chest and using him like a snuggly warm pillow. Hayner grabbed her butt and pulled her down onto his member every time he thrust into her. Xolette looked down at Hayner and grinned darkly, her breathless cries in his ear driving him forward.

"We're... making a baby... Hayner!" Xolette said, amid her moans.

They picked up speed. Xolette rocked against Hayner as the man made sweet swift love to her womanhood. With a scream, Xolette orgasmed, her whole body quivering and shaking as the tension released from her body. At the same time, with his member still stuck inside the Nobody girl's vagina, Hayner grunted and released inside her. His testicle released a stream of sperm, which mixed in with Xolette's juices inside her love tunnel, and the spunk exploded inside her womb. Unknowingly to Hayner or Xolette, during this, a single egg was successfully fertilized, successfully impregnating Xolette. Hayner slowly pumped her wet hole until he was all out of semen. Xolette laid on him, breathing on his chest and kissing his neck, while Hayner kissed her hair and rubbed her back with his hands. They stayed like that until he slipped out, and then she rolled over onto her side. Xolette's hand went to his testicle and she started stroking him. Her other hand pushed her messy white hair out of her face and she leaned down. She pressed her lips to his member, giving him a kiss, before starting to suck it in her throat.

Her golden eyes promised that the night was only just starting. They had a long way to go if they were going to make sure that she was good and pregnant with their half-Nobody child.

* * *

The next morning, Hayner stood outside the bathroom door, pacing with a nervous gait.

"W-Well, what's it say?" Hayner asked.

Xolette sighed.

_"I can't go with you standing there expecting me to do it."_ Xolette replied irritably.

He opened his lips to apologize.

_"Just go and make some coffee, please."_ Xolette ordered.

Hayner sighed and bumped the door with his hand.

"I love you." Hayner muttered.

He headed to the kitchen downstairs. His hands were fidgety, but he somehow got the coffee pot going. He sat down in a chair, where he proceeded to wait. And wait. And wait some more. He started to wonder why she was taking so long, but he got so lost in his own anxious thoughts that he didn't hear Xolette approach. But then when he felt the Nobody girl's arms around his shoulders from behind and her kisses on his cheek, he didn't know what to think. And then, she showed him the little test in one of her hands.

And he saw the positive sign.

Hayner broke down into tears as he held Xolette close in his arms.

"We're going to be parents, Hayner." Xolette said softly.


End file.
